TED TONKS
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Momentos, anécdotas y pasajes de la vida de este hombre, que no fue solo un hijo de muggles, sino un gran marido, un gran padre y sobre todo un gran hombre.


**Disclaimer:** Este universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

" _Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Quiero dar las gracias mi compañera de piso, a mi amiga Mur y a todos los que me han aguantado con mis tonterías que son muchos.

 **TED TONKS**

* * *

"Eres un mago Ted", le dijo uno de los funcionarios del ministerio que fue a informar a la familia de que el niño podría ir a Howarts, sus padres parecían extrañados, asustados y confusos. Pero Ted fue como si la última pieza de un puzle muy complicado hubiese encajado en su cabeza de repente, se sintió feliz y relajado. Era un mago, todas las preguntas sin respuesta que le hacían sus padres "¿Cómo has hecho eso?, ¿Por qué no quieres salir a jugar? ¿Qué crees que le ocurre, es normal?" tenían una respuesta.

Todas las peleas, broncas y misterios que sucedían a su alrededor, tenían su explicación. En el fondo siempre lo supo, siempre supo que no era normal, y pese a la cara de desconcierto de sus padres y no saber qué iba a ocurrir a continuación, le gustaba.

* * *

Se puede enamorar uno en cuatro segundos.

Tic. El tiempo se detiene y ella lentamente se gira, tiene el pelo castaño los ojos caramelo, se ríe y lleva una cinta el pelo verde, verde como su uniforme, pero él no mira eso. Tac. Ella desvía su mirada del grupo de gente que la rodea y le mira, el hace un torpe amago y levanta un poco el brazo para saludar, está nervioso le sudan las manos. Tic. Ella esboza una sonrisita tímida y baja la mirada el gesto le ha gustado, pero se va con el resto de sus amigas de Slytherin. Tac. Él coge aire con emoción al ver su reacción, los ojos le brillan y las pupilas se le dilatan, su corazón va a mil por hora y se siente feliz, como nunca se había sentido.

El amor puede surgir en cuatro segundos.

* * *

Se dice de los Hufflepuffs que son cobardes, pero hace falta valor para lanzarse a una piscina sin saber si está llena. Ted recuerda ese momento como uno de los más difíciles de su vida, tenía quince años, los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón desbocado y un grano que le había salido esa mañana. Pero "lo voy a hacer", "lo voy a hacer", se decía una y otra vez. Hasta que giró en la esquina del pasillo y ahí estaba: ahora llevaba el pelo en un elegante moño y los ojos caramelos abiertos de la sorpresa, porque casi se chocan de frente:

-Ted ¿para qué me has dicho que querías verme?- pregunta curiosa

Ted ni se lo pensó, llevaba pensando demasiado tiempo, la beso. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos casi con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de verle la cara que ponía, porque acaba de besar a la chica que más había querido y con la que apenas había hablado media docena de veces, sin avisar. Cuando se separó, ella todavía tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero ahora también tenía sus pálidas mejillas, sonrosadas. Susurro casi imperceptiblemente y mirando al suelo:

-Ted…

Él de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que explicarse y dijo:

-Me gustas Andrómeda, me gustas porque me gustas y punto- bajo la vista como avergonzado- lo siento.

Andrómeda estaba muda de la sorpresa a sus quince años se le habían acercado chicos, pero todos Slytherin o magos de otras casas que solo la querían por su apellido y su cara bonita, por ese orden. Él era el único que no escondía motivo que le gustaba porque… le gustaba. Ella sonrió y sin mirarle le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Gracias- Salió corriendo en cuanto lo dijo, que vergüenza…

Ted la miro como se alejaba y se tocó la mejilla donde ella le había besado, así estuvo hasta que se creyó que no había sido ningún sueño.

* * *

En un armario viejo y oscuro de Howarts hay dos personas, susurrando.

-Me gustas Ted, me gustas mucho.

-Ya sabes lo que te dirán.

-Me da igual.

-No te dará igual siempre.

-En el momento en el que besaste supe que me daría igual lo que me fueran a decir por estar contigo.

-Pero tu familia…

-No me entenderá, nunca lo hará.

-No quiero ser el responsable de que te apartes de su lado.

-No quiero que ellos sean los responsables de que yo me aparte del tuyo.

-¿Sabes que te querré siempre no?

-Es lo único que necesito de ti.

* * *

Andrómeda estaba con una bata con los ojos rojos, pero sería y con la postura firme de una reina.

-Estas siendo un terco, no puedes quedarte una noche a reconsiderarlo y hablarlo al menos con tu hija.

Ted también tiene los ojos rojos, se pasa la mano por el pelo rubio:

-Si me quedo a hablarlo con ella no me iré y lo sabes.

-Entonces no te vayas- responde Andrómeda mientras se acerca a él y le coge de la cintura mientras le mira a los ojos.

Ted le sostiene la mirada y suspira un momento. Pero se aparta y se da la vuelta:

-Dromeda te quiero, os quiero a ti y a Dora más de lo que he querido a nadie; pero no puedo quedarme a que me cacen los de la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles. Ahora me vas a decir que no me van a hacer nada, que si me registro ahí no aparecerán un día en casa para matarme- Andrómeda le mira con pena- dímelo y te juro que me quedo.

Andrómeda no le dice nada, porque sabe que no le puede decir nada, "maldita guerra" piensa para sus adentros. Ted lo sabe, la tiene convencida, coge la bolsa del suelo y se acerca a ella. La abraza mientras a ella le caen las lágrimas de los ojos sin emitir ningún sonido, todavía recuerda a su madre decir "las señoritas no berrean como estúpidas cuando lloran". Él la abraza fuerte sabiendo que puede ser la última vez que lo haga en mucho tiempo, le acaricia el pelo color castaño y cierra los ojos aspirando el olor a jazmín que sale de su piel. No se dicen nada, solo disfrutan de ese momento de paz intentando absorber todo el amor que pueden de la otra persona, sin palabras ni despedidas, porque tienen tanto miedo que no pueden expresar en voz alta lo que están diciendo al darse ese abrazo. Solo cuando se comienzan a separar después de lo que ha parecido una eternidad él le para suavemente y le dice al oído:

-Dile a Dora que la quiero, que sea feliz y que va a ser una gran madre.

Después de eso se da la vuelta y se va, Andrómeda se queda parada en el comedor mirando la puerta durante lo que a ella le parecen horas, mientras las lágrimas le caen en silencio y se sigue diciendo una y otra vez "maldita guerra, maldita guerra, maldita guerra…"

* * *

Dean Tomas y Ted están alrededor de un fuego en el bosque, los demás duermen y ellos vigilan, llevan casi un mes fuera de su casa y cada vez tienen que esconderse mejor de los carroñeros.

-¿Si pudieses cambiar tu condición mágica lo harías?- Le pregunto Dean cuando miraba a las llamas, agotado y furioso.

-No.

-¿No?

-En el momento en el que les des la satisfacción de que te creas inferior a ellos, que desees ser como ellos quieren que desees que seas, habrán ganado.

Dean Tomas frunce el ceño y le dice:

-Muy filosófico, pero ellos ya han ganado porque nos tenemos que esconder por lo que sabemos que es injusto. Mientras que hay cientos de magos que siguen es sus casas, ¿no darías lo que fuera por volver con tu familia?

-No daría mi dignidad, ni mi orgullo, por estar en mi casa mientras otros magos están dando su vida por algo injusto.

-Sabes que es mentira.

-Lo sé- dice Ted triste y mientras esboza una sonrisa- pero si has tenido que dejar atrás todo lo que te importa, toda tu vida, esperanzas e ilusiones. ¿A que te puedes aferrar sino es a tu orgullo y dignidad?

Dean le mira orgulloso; años después cuando contaba sus meses de fugitivo, siempre recuerda a los compañeros que murieron y a Ted. Siempre intentaba ser amable, optimista y mostrar lo mejor de todo, aunque fuera imposible. Una noche le confesó que lo hacía para que su nieta estuviera orgullosa de él, ya que era una aurora increíble y porque lo que enamoro a su mujer de él fue su gran corazón.

-Me guio por lo que impulsa en la vida, que son ellas. En las guerras muere mucha gente, puede que todos muramos en algún momento, pero no dejare que eso me afecte. No dejare que a pesar de que me hagan huir y me aparten de lo que quiero, deje de ser quien soy.

* * *

 **Hay quien dice que en los últimos momentos de vida, recuerdas lo más importante que te ha sucedido o lo que en tu vida ha supuesto lo mejor para ti. Y mientras el rayo verde iba hacia Ted, él ya no lo veía, ya no tenía miedo ya no pudo ver nada más que ese momento:**

 _-¿Por qué yo?_

 _-Porque cuando te conocí no miraste mi apellido y nunca te importo el escudo de mi uniforme. Me quisiste solo por ser yo, jamás te molestaron mis decisiones y opiniones, aunque no las compartieras. Y eso, de todas las personas que han entrado en mi vida solo lo hiciste tú. Te quiero porque eres cariñoso, bueno, dulce y sobre todo transparente, y, aunque sea una serpiente y una Black orgullosa, no quiero vivir en el rencor, sino en el amor, Edward Tonks._


End file.
